Umbrella Academy alternate ending
by Lloveread
Summary: An alternate ending to Umbrella Academy


That was it, they all stared at the moon as they realized that they had less than a minute till they all died.

"I guess this is the end" Said Klaus

"At least we are all together, as a family" Said Luther

"Maybe this doesn't have to be the end" Said Five.

"We can use my time traveling abilities and travel back in time, it could save us all!" He said

"Will that work?" Asked Diego

"I don't know, I never tried it before" said Five

"Oh well, what's more to lose" Said Klaus and everyone agreed. They all held hands as Five works his powers.

Concentrating, the things around them started to turn blue, "It's working!" Exclaimed Luther.

"Arugh!" Said Five, straining. He was having a hard time doing this because this exhausted him and he still didn't fully recover from what the handler did to him.

"Five! Are you okay?" Asked Allison.

"Y-Yeah, I am fine" Said Five sweating

Five decided to use all his powers to get him and his family to safety. It was working because he saw his siblings turn younger and younger.

And whoosh the time engulfed them in, back in time just in time before the apocalypse hit them.

The siblings were all yelling as they hit the ground with a thud.

"Ow!" Said Klaus

Everyone started to get up and examined themselves, seeing that they had turned so much younger.

"I did it" Said Five with a tired smile along his face. He was exhausted, no, he was beyond exhausted. Everyone has a limit. Even you do too Five he remembered the handler saying.

He was shaking and sweating, trembling a bit too, he was getting dizzy,and with that, he collapsed on the floor.

"Five!" Allison said as she raced to her younger brother's side.

She rolled him over realizing that he was pale and sweaty. "He probably collapsed because he used all his powers" said Kalus as he runs his fingers through Five's hair.

"Come on, we need to find somewhere safe" Said Luther, he picked up five as they all walked to somewhere safe.

When five woke up he felt weird, Hot, sweaty and in pain. He looked around his surroundings and all he found was white. White walls everywhere. He panicked and quickly got up and tried to escape. Then a women figure appeared in front of him.

The handler? He thought. "But, you are dead, we escaped you" Five said

"Ah, but you didn't" Said the handler. "We will always know where you are" she said.

"You can't escape from us" "I sent Hazel and Cha cha to kill you and your pathetic group of children you call a family."

"No!" Yelled Five as he ran towards her but she disappeared and he could only hear her voice.

Five decided to use his powers and jump to get out but the more he did it, the more exhausted he became.

"There is no way out" Said the handler

"You only get out when I let you. You are just going to tire yourself out." She said

But Five didn't care, he continued and continued until he couldn't anymore as darkness came to him again.

Five let out a big gasp as he woke up. "He panicked, they were still not safe! "We have to go! Hazel and Cha cha are com-" he rambled

"Hey, whoa whoa, Five, calm down,it's okay, we are okay" Said Allison

"No! Five Said as he tried to get up, he needed to warn the others they were not safe! It was getting harder and harder for him to breathe.

"Hey their buddy, calm down" Said Kalus kneeling beside him.

Five shut his eyes, he couldn't calm down, he couldn't breathe properly, all he could think of was saving his family, he needed his strength back , he needed to jump.

"Hey, Hey,Hey, Five, you need to breathe." Said Diego

"Here in, and out" he said

Five tried to copy him and soon enough, he felt himself calm down.

He coughed a little bit as everyone gathered around him.

"Hazel and Cha cha are coming, to kill us" he said as he coughed a bit.

"What do you mean, came to kill us?" Said Luther

I-I don't know Said Five shakily.

"S-So, we have to keep going, we need to end this" he said as he got up. But his knees threatened to buckle.

He needed to stay strong, for his family.

"Five, you need to rest" Said Diego

"No! We need to go, now!" Said Five a little too harshly as he stumbled away.

Everyone looked at each other not knowing what to do.

"Alright, let's go, but keep a close eye on Five" Said Luther and everyone agreed.

Everyone gathered outside the old abandoned house as they walked and walked away from Cha cha and Hazel.

They walked for days and night, huddled together in the cold dark nights.

Five tried to jump a few times but failed and it just made him weaker. He stumbled and felt himself grow incredibly weak and leaned on Klaus as they continued to walk.

Bang! Bang! They heard from behind as they quickly ran to take cover.

"It's Cha cha and hazel!" Shouted Luther

They needed to end this thought Five

"We go and attack all together!" Said Luther

"One" Said Diego

"Two" Said Kalus

"Three!" They all shouted

They all attacked at once and finally succeeded.

"Finally" thought Five, " we finally succeeded thought Five weakly and they all huddled together

They will never leave each other again.


End file.
